borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PKU L0NG5H0T
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eridian Weapons page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- WarBlade (Talk) 23:48, 28 October 2010 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Your signature is too big and does not link to any of your userspace pages. Please fix that. 03:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Is this better? I fixed the signature, but i don't know how to make it a link to my profile page.PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 03:15, November 5, 2010 (UTC) yes better ty 03:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Is there anything I can do for you? (Not meant in a sarcastic way. I'm just asking if you would like me to edit or update anything for you) PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 03:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) All is good for now. 03:35, November 5, 2010 (UTC) if you would like your image to become usable as a sig, go ahead and upload it to the wiki and we'll talk about converting it into a signature. 03:41, November 5, 2010 (UTC) OK great. I uploaded it. Its called PKULONGSHOT1 or something like that. Gear Calc What are you doing? Stop changing all the guns pictures to that of Gear Calc. We don't use those pictures here on the Borderlands Wiki, because they are generated and not found in game. So save people the trouble of fixing your contrubutions and stop. 23:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I have realized that. And its so much easier to not use the Gear Calc pictures. Not to mention the fact that the guns don't have the right shaders. They are all black or gray. That's not what the gun really looks like. It took me longer than i wanted to spend per weapon so I stopped after 2 or 3. Thanks for the heads-up though.00:09, November 5, 2010 (UTC)imghttp://i769.photobucket.com/albums/xx340/UNDERT4K3R/PKULONG5HOTSIG1.jpg[/img] 00:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Yeah those Gear Calc pictures are weird, but it is fun to see what weapons can be found. I fixed it for you so don't worry about it. 00:11, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I'm kinda new to this whole wikia editing thing but its kinda addictive, you know? Anyways, Whats your GT on XBOX live?00:25, November 5, 2010 (UTC) imghttp://i769.photobucket.com/albums/xx340/UNDERT4K3R/PKULONG5HOTSIG1.jpg[/img] 00:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it is. I couldn't bring my xbox to college yet, so this is what I do to instead. Anyway I would love to have a fellow BLander on my friends list. My GT:MC Clatchey. Same as my signature. 00:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I will look at my friends list and see who i can delete. And Since i am a level 69 hunter (Non- modded, there was an update) I would prefer you to join me as a soldier or siren. And I have PLENTY of above level 61 weapons (at least 255, I admit i use an ironclad shield mod to have that many weapons) For you to browse when you get your XBOX to college. LOL your XBOX is going to school. And do you know how frustrated i get looking at glorious massacres with 124 round clip and incendiary X4 and not having it say "Dragon Fire"???? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC)imghttp://i769.photobucket.com/albums/xx340/UNDERT4K3R/PKULONG5HOTSIG1.jpg[/img] 00:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Take a look at the weapon accessory on this Tediore Defender. And Gear Calc says that the Gear is LEGIT. How is this possible? The manufacturers are not the same, one is atlas and the other is tediore. http://gearcalc.50webs.com/#sprspkkkoiiiqjjjmfffjggghmmmsbbbizzzussspxxxxaabbxxvsppjottsn PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 21:47, November 5, 2010 (UTC) : Just one of the many reasons why GearCalc should not be trusted. 03:21, November 6, 2010 (UTC) POSSIBLE WEAPONS FROM BOSSES TELL ME IF YOU LIKE ANY OF THESE WEAPONS! I just made these up with the power of my imagination and my knowledge of military and other stuff. Please drop a message for me if you approve of any of these weapons. #Vulcana could have had a guaranteed drop of a weapon named The Vulcan. It would have been a rocket launcher version of the dahl penetrator. It would of had a fire rate of 4.1-4.8 and had a 30 round clip with a burst fire + 500%. The damage would have been about 30% less than normal rocket launchers, but the fire rate would've made up for the damage reduction. It would've had a red text saying "Forget air support, I got your support right here" referring to the AC-130 which uses a Vulcan 30mm cannon mounted below the cockpit. #Mr. Shank could've dropped a weapon named The Shiv. It would've been a repeater with +1000% melee damage and had a red text saying "Watch your back". The repeater would of been manufactured by the Dahl Corporation. #Chaz could've dropped a shotgun called Flaming Engorge. with a red text saying "You dropped the soap". It would've had incediary x2-4 and been a Torgue weapon, possibly allowing a Friendly Fire accessory to spawn as well as the Engorge barrel, creating the most powerful incendiary shotgun in the game, with a tech level over 30. Also, the red text would've had a special effect allowing a shot to the ass on a human enemy to be a critical, and also would've added a 150% critical hit bonus. #Skyscraper could've dropped a weapon named The Tower, with a red text saying "If only rockefeller could've seen this..." It would've been an eridian weapon that dropped a tower of shock snd corrosive procs on enemies (like the nidhogg) after the original shot travelled a certain distance. :hiya, mate. there are a few forums on the wiki that were created just so users like yourself could show off cool new weapon ideas. see Forum:Ideas for new types of weapons! created and managed by ZomBiE, and Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas courtesy of yours truly. they each have a few rules: new types concerns crazy cool new weapon ideas and nwli showcases weapons with pop culture and historical references. check them our and see which of the forums your ideas may fit into. or... start your own. enjoy. 05:10, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Damage Maximum On the Vladof Surkov page, where did you get the 1300+ damage limit figure from? Level 69? The best I could manage in gearcalc was 1028. Next time, before changing the damage limit on a gun, do us a favor and post the code for it so we can tell if your example is legit. Post the itemcard as well if you don't mind. I'm not trying to be annoying, I just don't want a bunch of modders mucking up the pages with their guns with the excuse of "D00d it's level 69 lol it's totally legit." NOhara24 12:10, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I actually have a level 61 surkov in my inventory that i picked up off crawmerax, and it has 1229 damage and a 6 round clip. whenever i tell people this, they always say WOW! that's hella good. So I'm assuming that it would over 1300 and yes i did get the 1300 from gear calc. PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 17:36, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Here's the code from Gear Calc for a surkov with over 1300 damage gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Vladof gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip1a gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel2_Vladof_Surkov gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc4_Heavy gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Vladof_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Fearsome gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Vladof1_Surkov PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 17:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) That's all good and fine, but you're still unclear as to whether you got the 1300 figure from gearcalc, or you just "figured". Either way. Don't "assume" when it comes to damage stats. There are some variants of a gun that would be marked as "legit" in GearCalc, but wouldn't actually spawn in game. I.E. A firehawk with the "Noble" prefix. Typically, this is why people wait to edit the damage stat until they actually find the variant in-game. Not straight out of GearCalc. NOhara24 18:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Well considering that I picked up a surkov today with 1300+ damage, I'm pretty sure that it's legit. I was with one other person who can back that up, and no they do not mod. the only modded weapons they have is a stock shotgun and stock machinegun PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 00:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Also, I know that gearcalc isn't as reliable as it should be, but if you check the auto-name button at the bottom, it makes it much more reliable. PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 00:29, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Let me introduce you to my friend Q. He does not know much about GearBot (sic), and I have recently fooled him into thinking that the Anarchies, Shredders, Twisteds and stock weapons which I had given him are legit. Now if you were to meet Q in an online game, he would certainly give you one of those and tell you that it is legit, claiming that he does not own any modded weapons. Now this is obviously a fabricated scenario on my part, but one which is happening to others with shocking regularity. Therefore do not automatically assume that people claiming to be legit are indeed so. 06:14, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry nagy, i didn't know that changing a number from 1100 to 1300 because that's my experience from the game and I recreated it on gearcalc meant that several admins had to get involved. PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 17:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying you're wrong to update values, just be sure that evidence is able to be presented if and when it is called into question. 22:50, November 11, 2010 (UTC) +1. NOhara24 13:10, November 12, 2010 (UTC) do not edit my userpage Talkpages are there for a reason. There is already a lv69 userbox. 04:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, and I won't go on giving the generic excuses; "I didn't know", "I'm tired", "Other generic excuse for an obvious mistake" But i do have a few other questions for you. PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 04:55, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Also, I'm going through every legendary and unique weapon and adding the manufacturer toolbox. I hate that only about half of them have it and i find it much easier to go through weapons with the manufacturer toolboxes. No need to thank me, PKU L0NG5H0T the death that's waiting for you in the distance 05:01, November 19, 2010 (UTC)